


Iron Slave

by deep_dark_dangerous



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Dubious Consent, Latex, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_dark_dangerous/pseuds/deep_dark_dangerous
Summary: Stephen finds these parties boring and a waste of time until he sees a slave dressed in head to toe in a latex suit and Stephen knows that he needs to have the boy.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah Dr. Strange, it is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome,” Stane says and Stephen steps into the mansion and his eyes rake over the various men and women dressed in black latex suits, some with their nipples exposed and some with other bits of their anatomy showing for just anyone to reach out and use.

“Thank you for having me, Mr. Stane,” Stephen says grabbing a drink from a passing slave, and his eyes examine every single one of the slaves in the living room. There are probably more upstairs in the bedrooms with other guests who found one of the slaves appealing.

“See anything that catches your eye?” Stane asks and Stephen sees a small, lean, lithe, slave in the corner. Hood over his head blocking his senses and latex clinging to every curve of his body and not an inch of skin exposed. Every time a passing guest passes him he flinches as they run hands over his body.

“What can you tell me about the slave in the corner over there?” Stephen asks and Stane’s mouth pulls into a predatory grin.

“That’s my Godson Tony. Ever since his parents died he’s had to earn his keep being a good little decoration at my parties,” Stane says.

“Is he for sale or rent?” Stephen asks cock twitching in his slacks.

“For the right price,” Stane says.

“Might I be allowed to examine him before I buy?” Stephen asks and Stane motions him towards the boy, barely a man and settles on top the couch he is kneeling beside.

Tony's head twitches to the side acknowledging that he knows someone is there and Stephen reaches out and makes quick work of unlacing the hood and pulling it over the boy's head.

Brown hair spills out over his forehead in spikes and Stephen catches a glimpse of bright brown doe eyes as they glance up and then remember back down as Tony remembers his place.

Stephen doesn't say a word. He simply coaxes Tony's head up so the light shines on his face and Stephen can get a better look at him.

Tony's skin is smooth and soft to the touch. His eyelashes full and dark against his cheeks and Stephen can't wait to see him look through them while on his knees for his master.

To top it off his lips are plump and soft. Perfect for blowjobs and Stephen can't wait to see them wrapped around his cock. Watch them stretch widely as he chokes and swallows and Stephen can’t get the image of cum trickling out of the corners of his mouth and down to his chin out of him head and he hardens in his slacks.

Stephen watches as Tony flinches softly when he sees the bulge and Stephen runs a few fingers through his hair and the man flinches again.

“Have you been touched at any of the other parties?” Stephen asks.

“N...No,” Tony says and whimpers when Stephen grips his hair tightly and yanks his head back.

“You will address me as Sir in Public,” Stephen says and Tony gulps.

“Yes Sir, sorry Sir,” Tony says and Stephen feels a little bad for frightening the boy, but he has to learn quickly that disrespect in public will make them both look bad and lose respect and power among Stephen’s peers.

“Why haven’t you been touched at the parties? Is it because you are a bad slave?” Stephen asks softly stroking his thumb over Tony’s temple and he can feel the blood pumping through the veins under the soft skin.

“Somewhat sir.”

“Explain.”

“I wear the suit the way I do because people don’t want to mess with how it looks so the most they ever do is cum on me, Sir,” Tony says and Stephen has to chuckle.

“Clever boy. But you are too pretty to hide away,” Stephen says folding the latex suit down over his hits so the boy’s chest is on display and freezes his fingers over his skin as he takes in the scars covering his chest where his heart is.

“What are these?” Stephen asks.

“I have a heart condition this is where they put the pacemaker in my chest. Sir, I can’t have sex it will make my pacemaker go crazy. There’s too much damage to my heart for me to exert myself safely,” Tony says.

“Some slaves simply provide service,” Stephen says and motions to Stane that he’s ready to take his prize home and says, “But don’t worry. I’m a doctor, and I am not fond of hurting slaves for my pleasure. You will be safe with me so long as you obey,” Stephen says and easily fastens a collar around Tony’s throat and they both hear it close with a satisfying click and the tag dangles down and Stephen takes the chains on the corner of the tags and attaches each to his nipples.

“There we go,” Stephen says and attaches a leash and begins leading Tony out of the mansion, handing Stane a check as they go and he watches as Tony’s plump ass wiggles as he climbs into the back of the limo and he looks back at Stephen then at the seat.

“You can sit on the seat,” Stephen says and he watches as Tony hops up onto the seat and Stephen slides in next to him and pulls the door shut and then pulls the remainder of the suit off of him and then looks at the small cock drooping between his thighs and licks his lips and considers the options before him.

“Okay, jerk yourself honey, but when your heartbeat gets crazy I want you to stop and then start it up again,” Stephen says and Tony’s hand begins stroking his cock and Stephen leans close and watches the tiny pink organ twitch and Tony stops so he can calm down and catch his breath.

“Good Honey, keep going,” Stephen says and Tony makes it two pumps and his cock spurts cum across his stomach and he looks likes he’s going to pass out.

“I am going to enjoy keeping you,” Stephen whispers as he holds the boy in his arms. Tony is so near to passing out that he will get thrown off the seat if he isn’t held close and Stephen runs his fingers through Tony’s hair again.

Yeah, he’s definitely keeping Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen watches Tony as the car pulls towards his house. He motions his driver into the garage instead of parking on the street. He doesn’t want his sweet Tony to have to walk in the cold, and he definitely doesn’t want his neighbors to see how sweet his boy is.

That is a view for his eyes only.

“You have a beautiful home,” Tony says softly and then slaps a hand over his mouth and his eyes widen in fear.

“It is alright my Sweet Boy, when we are alone, you do not need to be so submissive. I want you to obey me but I think we can afford to be a little lax when we are in private. What do you say Tony?” Stephen asks using his hand to lift Tony’s head up by his chin and Tony’s throat bulges a little as he swallows deeply staring up into Stephen’s eyes.

“Did you eat today?” Stephen asks softly stroking his cheek.

“I had a waffle three days ago,” Tony says and his eyes glance away and Stephen’s hand grips his chin tighter and strokes his thumb other his cheek and Tony smiles softly.

“Any allergies?” 

“No,” Tony says and Stephen heats up some leftover chicken and puts it on the plate and puts it in front of him and then leads him over to the couch and has him kneel beside the coffee table and puts the plate in front of him and watches the sweet little thing eat like he hasn’t been eating for months.

“Thank you,” Tony says and Stephen smiles and crouches down behind him and begins slicking his cock up and sliding it into his hole, nice and slow so he won’t get too excited and send his heart too wild.

“God you feel good,” Stephen says sliding in even deeper.

“Um...Stephen ...how long until you send me back to Mr. Stane?” Tony whispers shivering when Stephen’s cock rubs against his prostate. Stephen raises an eyebrow, normally the men and women he buys can’t wait to leave.

“Tony, why do you not want to go back?” Stephen asks running his fingers through his hair slowly and gently.

“I hate Mr. Stane’s parties...the people are scary and I’m terrified of them and I’m so tired and being afraid of everything,” Tony says tears in his eyes. 

“Shhh baby, don’t worry you I don’t think you’ll have to go back.”

“Really?” Tony asks softly looking up at the man in question.

“Well, I could be persuaded to pay for keeps,” Stephen says.

“Persuaded...ah! How?” Tony asks when Stephen hits his prostate dead on.

“I think you’re doing a pretty good job right now honey. Just keep acting like a good sweet little thing and pleasing me like you’ve been doing,” Stephen says and kisses his cheek and thrusts up into him gently and then reaches around and gently strokes Tony’s cock slowly and Tony gasps softly.

“Wait...my heart is going to fast, just wait a minute!” Tony shouts and Stephen freezes and outs a hand over Tony’s chest and rubs it soothingly.

“Tomorrow I will talk to a doctor about getting you a portable heart monitor to make sure we don’t put you in danger anymore honey,” Stephen says and when his heart slows down Stephen starts up again and goes faster and faster. Tony moans and gasps and then Stephen watches his cock twitch.

“Are you going to cum sweetheart? You can cum if you would like to. But, this would be the last time that I will allow you to. From now on you will cum only when I allow you to,” Stephen says and reaches around and strokes him gently.

Tony groans and cums and when he clenches around Stephen’s cock it pushes Stephen over and they both cum and Stephen slowly pulls out and Tony practically bends over the coffee table when his muscles turn to jelly.

“Very good Tony. Now, let’s get to bed and a good night of sleep and I’ll stop by your home tomorrow and speak with Mr. Stane. Is there anything you would like for me to grab from your room there?” Stephen asks playing with Tony’s hair as they climb into bed and Stephen spoons against his.

I don’t have clothes or anything there, except the suit I wear for interviews and the late suit I wear at parties. But, I have an AI that I built. His name Dum E and I only want him back. That’s all I want,” Tony says softly and Stephen kisses his cheek and then they drift off to sleep.

The next day Stephen lets Tony sleep in and he goes to see Stane. 

He ends up paying more for Tony than he has for any other slave in his entire life and he even pays a little extra for Dum E.

He doesn’t mind because it gets him Tony as all his and happy.   
Tony is his.

Now and forever.


End file.
